


Señor Listing & Señora Schäfer

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [118]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Bachelor Party, Breakfast, Breastfeeding, Declarations Of Love, Diapers, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hangover, Honeymoon, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Pets, Photography, Romance, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Some Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Toasting, Twincest, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, fake Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 107] De despedidas fallidas, bodas para nada de ensueño, y lunas de miel atípicas.





	Señor Listing & Señora Schäfer

**Author's Note:**

> Hay fluff sobre todo, pero también un poco de humor.

**Señor Listing & Señora Schäfer**

 

Porque Georgie prohibió una despedida de solteros la noche anterior a la boda para evitarse imprevistos humillantes como llegar a la recepción todavía ebrios o en un estado incluso más penoso (y Gustav concordó con ella al 100% porque intuía que se refería a él), tanto Bill como Tom tuvieron que renunciar a su fantasía de una velada de juerga, desenfrene y locura en Berlín, para conformarse con un domingo en Magdeburg.

En su afán por al menos visitar un bar y un club de strippers, acabaron bebiendo en un triste tugurio que contaba con botanas rancias, banquillos desvencijados, y una cerveza diluida que les hizo poner muecas de desagrado al deglutir el primer sorbo de la noche.

—No era lo que imaginaba para una despedida de soltera —comentó Georgie, que a falta de amistades cercanas del sexo femenino se había visto envuelta en la fiesta de Gustav por decisión unánime de ellos tres.

Lo que en un inicio se había planificado como una salida de amigos entre Gustav y los gemelos, pronto se vio modificada para incluir a Georgie, quien dicha fuera la verdad habría preferido quedarse en casa cuidando de Klaus mientras Gustav lidiaba con los gemelos y su rancia idea de lo que era una despedida de soltero en toda regla, pero entonces Bill se había enterado, y mandón declaró que no sería justo dejarla atrás, por lo que le hizo vestirse acorde a las circunstancias y a buscarse una niñera.

Para lo primero se agenció Georgie un vestido del fondo de su armario, pero lo complementó con mallas, botas, y un abrigo grueso que no revelaba ni por asomo su figura; en cambio para lo segundo Franziska aceptó encantada cuidar de su sobrino, y con el corazón pesado por tener que alejarse de él aunque sólo se tratara de un par de horas, Georgie lo despidió con muchos besos y promesas de volver a su lado cuanto antes.

—Espera un poco más para las strippers —dijo Tom, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pasársela bien, aunque sin mucho éxito por culpa de los contratiempos—. Me he preparado pasando por el ATM para sacar billetes de baja denominación y tener efectivo para ponerles en las tangas.

El gesto de Bill se torció en un gesto de desagrado. —Ugh… —Pero por lo demás se guardó su opinión al respecto.

Para eso de las diez ya se habían hartado del bar en que estaban porque algún gracioso se había tomado como labor el posesionarse de la rockola al fondo del local, y aderezaba cada minuto de su estancia con música schlager que les hacía rechinar los oídos.

—¿Qué opinan si nos marchamos de una vez por todas? —Sugirió Gustav cuando ya no pudo más y su cerebro le pidió un descanso de esa terrible música que no merecía ni considerarse como tal—. A menos que quieran ver cómo me clavo los meñiques en los oídos. Lo dejo a su consideración…

—No, mejor vámonos —accedió Bill de buena gana, ocupándose de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesita en la que habían estado sentados y recogiendo sus pertenencias.

A su salida del bar, el clima helado de finales de diciembre en Alemania les mordió cualquier atisbo de piel expuesta, y titiritando fue que recibió Gustav el brazo de Gustav en torno a su espalda para ayudarle a paliar el frío de lo que se pronosticaba como una tormenta.

—Klaus estará bien —le susurró Gustav a Georgie al oído, consciente de que los pensamientos de ésta se centraban en su pequeño bebé y en su bienestar—. Franziska hace rato que debe de haberlo acostado y seguro que será igual que tú al ir a revisar su sueño cada media hora.

—Ya, sé que así es, pero olvidé empacarle su mantita de lana, y esta noche seguro que va a hacer más frío —se lamentó Georgie en idéntico volumen de voz—. Espero no se resfríe…

—Franny seguro que pensará en eso y buscará una solución.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? —Se acercó Tom desde atrás, y sin aviso de nada, se metió entre ambos y acabó echándoles los brazos por la espalda—. ¿Listos para seguir?

—Supongo…

—Ya qué…

Ignorando su falta de entusiasmo, Tom los guió hasta su camioneta, la cual al ser suya lo colocaba como el conductor designado de esa noche y por lo tanto el único que bebía su ron con cola sin ron. Para ello el mayor de los gemelos se había preparado limitando su consumo del alcohol al mínimo, y prometiendo que a partir de medianoche se conformaría sólo con agua mineral con un poco de hielo y limón, por lo que al menos una de sus preocupaciones era inexistente.

Del bar al club de strippers donde tenían reservaciones no hubo un cambio significativo…

Con una fachada sucia y un tanto marcada por el grafiti callejero, un portero casi anciano que ni prestó atención a sus identificaciones, y un extraño aroma a sudor de pies, axila y mal aliento apenas cruzaron el umbral de entrada, todos ellos comprendieron que su noche no iba a tener un final épico como el que se veía en películas del género, y que en su lugar, sería un milagro si no se daban por vencidos antes de tiempo y volvían de vuelta a casa con el rabo entre las piernas y la decepción a tope.

Su mesa, reservada con anterioridad, resultó estar directamente frente a la pista de baile, y a su alrededor varios grupos de hombres sombríos y un tanto desaliñados bebían con los ojos embelesados en la chica que en esos momentos dominaba la pista y se mecía al ritmo lento de una canción de Britney Spears.

—Debe ser una señal de que nuestra suerte está por cambiar, ¿eh? —Celebró Bill la ocurrencia, y en cuanto su mesero se acercó a la mesa, le pidió bebidas—. Por favor, una botella de champagne y cuatro copas.

—No tenemos champagne —respondió el mesero, un hombre en la cincuentena de su vida, con hombros caídos y una leve joroba que lo hacía verse derrotado.

Bill chasqueó la lengua. —Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Ron con cola?

—Se nos acabó —volvió a decir el hombre, manteniendo un tono monótono e indiferente, y sin explicar cuál de los dos elementos era con los que no contaban en la cantina.

—¿Whisky? ¿Vodka? ¿Tequila? —Enumeró Gustav distintas bebidas en orden de preferencia, y con cada una el empleado denegaba con la cabeza y mantenía su expresión de aburrimiento—. Pero qué caray, ¿y qué es lo que _sí_ tienen aquí en la carta?

El hombre pronunció un nombre irreconocible para cualquiera de ellos cuatro, y ante su silencio, procedió a dar una corta explicación.

—Es un fermentado tradicional de Polonia. Fuerte. Se vende por botella.

Tras intercambiar miradas con el resto de sus amigos, Bill recompuso su dignidad y alzó un dedo. —Ok, una botella, por favor. Y cuatro copas —insistió por si acaso.

A su vuelta con retraso de diez minutos a pesar de que eran pocos los que estaban en el local, Bill se llevó un nuevo chasco cuando el empleado les presentó el extraño licor polaco con cuatro vasitos que no lucían del todo limpios y que en la superficie tenían marcas de huellas dactilares.

—No me da nada de confianza… —Musitó Georgie, limpiando su vaso con la manga de su vestido, y con hesitación tendiéndoselo a Tom, quien ya había roto el sello y le estaba dando una olisqueada.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó el mayor de los gemelos, apartándose la boquilla del rostro—. Esto huele a alcohol puro. Bien podría servir como desinfectante.

«Oh Diox», pensó Gustav, quien se había propuesto volver temprano a casa con Georgie esa noche, si acaso un poco achispado, y culminar con un poco un poco de amor dulce en su recámara, y en cambio estaba viendo esa fantasía salir volando por los tufos que ese licor polaco le hacía llegar incluso desde medio metro de distancia.

A punto estaba de proponer dar por finalizada esa noche de domingo que para nada tenía los aires de propicia para una despedida de soltera, cuando Tom terminó de servir los cuatro tragos y propuso un brindis.

—Por dos grandes, los mejores, amigos en el mundo… Sólo el uno con el otro se habrían hecho felices. —Dicho con tal sinceridad que Gustav se vio obligado a aceptar el vaso y beber hasta el fondo para no desairarle.

La repentina comprensión de Tom a su relación y que Bill también estuviera con él en un giro radical que no habrían llegado a imaginar ni él ni Georgie años atrás para nada que sirvió como compensación por la amargura del licor que les quemó los labios, la lengua y la garganta al bajar igual que lo habría hecho un producto destapacaños al avanzar por tuberías repletas de pelo, mugre y restos de jabón.

Un colectivo de toses se instauró en la mesa, y hasta Tom, que había sido el más comprometido con darle buen uso a la botella, la alejó de sí para examinarla a la luz de los tenues reflectores que emitían luces coloridas por todo el local.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! —Rezongó buscando palabras conocidas en la etiqueta escrita en polaco pero sin conseguir aclararse nada—. Esto es peor que… No sé, es peor que cualquier cosa que hayamos bebido en el pasado.

—Amén —declaró Bill con un hilo de voz y limpiándose las mejillas por donde le habían corrido lágrimas por culpa del trago que se había echado entre pecho y espalda.

—Yo sólo estaré agradecida si mañana no despierto ciega —dijo Georgie, depositando el vaso en la mesa sucia y empujándolo al frente—. Es todo. Ya no quiero beber más en lo que resta de la velada, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

A su declaración le habrían seguido en otro momento y lugar protestas de ser una aguafiestas y bajar la moral del grupo, pero en _ese_ momento y lugar, su acción fue imitada por el resto de sus compañeros de banda, quienes a modo de broma decidieron llevarse consigo la botella para examinarla con mayor detenimiento después. O como material de broma a un enemigo.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, abandonaron el local tras pagar la cuenta y sin siquiera fijarse en la una stripper avejentada que todavía se contoneaba con desgana en el escenario y parecía contagiada por la atmósfera derrotista que se veía en el local.

De vuelta en el exterior, los cuatro amigos aspiraron hondo el aroma frío de la nieve, que había comenzado a caer apenas unas horas atrás y que ya cubría todo a su derredor en una gruesa capa que ya les llegaba sin problemas a los tobillos.

—No lo tomen a mal —dijo Gustav con un gruñido y dirigiéndose a los gemelos—, pero su plan de una despedida de soltero épica ha sido un asco.

—Pues habría sido mejor si Georgie aceptara hacerla en Berlín, pero-…

—No —se negó de vuelta la bajista con rotundidad—. Así es como empiezan las películas de comedia en donde un par de amigos idiotas-…

—¡Hey! —Replicó Bill al sentirse a él y a su gemelos identificados con ese papel.

—… llevan al novio a una despedida de soltero que acaba en caos —prosiguió Georgie sin perder fuerza— y al día siguiente se presenta con una resaca espantosa donde la pobre novia tiene que sufrir explicándole a la familia y a los amigos que ese es su esposo igualmente idiota y que tolera esa clase de comportamiento. Así que ni hablar, ¡no! ¡Rotundo no! ¡Ene O! —Deletreó por último, guardándose una letra para cada Kaulitz hasta amedrentarlos de sus intenciones.

Su táctica funcionó, y con más contrición y golpeteando el piso con la punta de su pie derecho fue Bill quien propuso un plan de contingencia.

—Vale… Berlín queda descartado, pero me niego a resignarme tan rápido, así que… ¿Y si nos reunimos en su casa y bebemos ahí? De cualquier modo ya tienen niñera para Klaus esta noche y sería una tontería desperdiciarla, ¿no creen?

Georgie suspiró y compartió con Gustav una mirada de resignación que el baterista interpretó como un “ya qué”, que a fin de cuentas no alteraba el itinerario que tenían programado desde antes. Sólo la locación.

—Ok —accedieron Gustav y Georgie, advirtiéndoles de que si iban a beber, al menos debían pasar la noche aunque eso les implicara quedarse a dormir en el suelo porque no tenían camas extras, sino sólo un colchón inflable y un par de mantas.

De buena gana accedieron los Kaulitz, y mientras volvían al automóvil de Tom y balanceando la botella de licor polaco entre los dedos, éste comentó:

—Y ya que estamos, Georgie podría ser la stripper —bromeó con un dejo de sinceridad—. Después de todo, que levante una mano quién de los presentes no la ha visto desnuda todavía.

—Jajá, muy gracioso —ironizó Georgie pegándole en la parte trasera de la cabeza y sobrepasándole en una carrera a la que Tom se sumó.

Observándolos corretear por la calle en dirección a la camioneta de Tom, Gustav experimentó un intenso y repentino acceso de nostalgia por aquellos días en el pasado en los que aquellas bromas eran una ocurrencia diaria, y tanto Georgie como Tom eran los mejores amigos incondicionales. No que hubieran dejado de serlo, pero con residencia en diferentes continentes y cambios masivos en sus vidas, la relación que mantenían había madurado junto con ellos, y esas chiquilladas de la adolescencia habían quedado atrás.

Hasta ahora… Según comprobó cuando Tom por fin le dio alcance a Georgie a pocos metros de la camioneta, y la bajista lo sorprendió con un puñado de nieve en el rostro que les provocó un ataque de risa que resonó en la calle solitaria.

—Antes ese juego suyo me habría matado de celos —dijo Bill de pronto, en voz baja y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—No eras el único que se moría de celos —confesó Gustav a su vez—, porque a fin de cuentas lo que hay entre ellos dos es algo que no tienen con nosotros.

—No —coincidió Bill—, no es algo que puedan conseguir ni contigo ni conmigo. Pero está bien. He hecho las paces con Georgie en ese aspecto, y supongo que has hecho lo mismo.

—Tsk —elevó Gustav la esquina de su labio superior derecho—. No es que los celos hayan desaparecido, es que aprendí a controlarlos. Y a… aceptar que Georgie no me daba motivos para desconfiar de ella.

—Ya, lo mismo tuve que aprender con Tom… Con todo esto de Ria…

Gustav asintió, dando a entender que estaba al tanto y así era por cortesía de Georgie, quien le mantenía informado del lío monumental en el que se había visto enredado Tom cuando Ria de pronto decidió que ya no quería seguir siendo esa novia—coartada de ocasión y pedía más. Si bien en un inicio habían logrado aplacar su avaricia con dinero y publicidad gratuita al lado de Tom en su papel de novia oficial, lo cierto era que en tiempos recientes había pedido un papel más central al lado del mayor de los gemelos, y también que en el próximo tour se le permitiera acompañarlos.

La respuesta de Bill no había sido otra más que una negativa absoluta que cambió a “ya lo hablaremos después” cuando Ria amenazó con acudir a Bild con fotografías inéditas que ella conservaba en su teléfono, no de Tom y ella juntos, sino de su casa y mascotas, que para los gemelos era incluso peor, pues representaba un quiebre a su vida privada que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido en Los Ángeles después de huir de Alemania años atrás.

De ahí que en el concierto al que se presentarían para año nuevo en Berlín, y en donde tocarían ante un público variado en compañía de otras bandas se hubiera acordado que Ria haría una aparición con Tom a su lado frente a las cámaras, y hasta ahí había accedido Bill ceder, dejando el resto de sus exigencias para un ‘soon’ que el menor de los gemelos esperaba no tener que presenciar en corto plazo.

—¡Bill! —Gritó Tom de pronto, atrayendo la atención tanto de éste como de Gustav, quienes se toparon con un cuadro de lo más inusual al encontrar al mayor de los gemelos subyugado con Georgie montada en su espalda y, al parecer, invicta ganadora de su riña de antes—. ¡Ayúdame, Bill!

—Oh no, ni lo pienses —le decía Georgie con los brazos en torno a su cuello—. Sólo admite de una vez por todas que soy más fuerte que tú y te dejaré en paz.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

A punto estuvo Bill de coger un puño de nieve para lanzárselo a Georgie y acudir al rescate de su gemelo, pero Gustav le detuvo sujetándole el brazo.

—Ni lo pienses —le chanceó—, que yo soy de los cuatro el que mejor puntería tiene.

Bill lo sopesó unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y chispeantes de travesura, y en una jugada arriesgada le lanzó a él y no a Georgie la bola de nieve que tenía entre las manos.

Y en un imprevisto y drástico cambio de planes, pasaron la siguiente media hora jugando con la nieve de la calle, corriendo de aquí a allá para esconderse detrás de los automóviles y los buzones de correo, formando alianzas y equipos que duraban un par de minutos antes de traicionarse y volver a cambiar de bando.

Al final fueron dos contra dos, en el equipo de los K’s y el equipo de los G’s, coronándose estos últimos como los invictos ganadores cuando Bill, que era el único que lanzaba realmente como nenaza, se quejara de tener el trasero húmedo y congelado, y pidiera dar por terminada aquella batalla y buscar cuanto antes una fuente de calor.

La tregua incluyó apretones de manos, y al entrar en el automóvil de Tom y colocarse los cinturones, todos menos el mayor de los gemelos compartieron un trago del espantoso licor polaco para entrar en calor mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de Gustav y Georgie y hacían planes para las siguientes horas.

En suma, no una despedida de solteros (y soltera) ortodoxa, pero al menos no se les pudo acusar de no haberlo intentado con ahínco…

 

Con una resaca que apenas hizo estragos en sus organismos, a la mañana siguiente Gustav y Georgie trabajaron codo con codo frente al fogón de la estufa preparando por separado su especialidad (él, huevos; ella, waffles) para sorprender a los gemelos, que en efecto se habían quedado a dormir en su casa y yacían en esos momentos sobre un colchón inflable y abrazados.

—Son casi lindos —comentó Georgie a punto de despertarlos—, pero aquí la palabra clave es casi así que…

Fue Gustav quien al final los sacudió para sacarlos de su ensueño, y en el proceso tuvo que arrancarles las mantas y molestarlos un rato más antes de que por fin se decidieran a abrir los ojos.

—Jo… Es muy temprano para estar despiertos —se quejó Tom, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Bill—. Llámenme después de mediodía, ¿sí?

—Ni hablar, se va a enfriar el desayuno —dijo Georgie, uniéndose con Gustav a los pies del colchón para atacar a ese par con cosquillas en los pies.

—¡No, basta, ah, basta! —Chilló Bill apenas Gustav le sujetó el tobillo y pasó el dedo índice por su planta—. ¡Ahhh, Tomi, ayuda!

—Eso es lo que te mereces por lo de anoche —murmuró el mayor de los gemelos, en venganza por haber perdido la pelea en la nieve.

Su desinterés duró poco cuando Georgie se le subió encima y procedió a tirarle de la barba.

—Es hora de poner en pie, Sonnenschein…

—Ugh, como odio esa canción —gruñó Bill—. Realmente la detesto.

Entre dimes, diretes, seguirlos acosando con cosquillas y luego amenazarlos con una lamida, Gustav y Georgie consiguieron que ese par se adecentaran un poco con la ropa de la velada anterior y accedieran a ponerse en pie y acompañarles en torno a la mesa.

—¿Ven? Por eso no quería que la despedida fuera la noche anterior de la boda —dijo Georgie cuando ya todos estaban sentados y comiendo—. Ni loca me habría presentado frente a familia y amigos todavía con resaca.

—No parece que tengas resaca —comentó Tom antes de llevarse un grueso trozo de waffle rebosando de miel.

—No dirías eso si hubieras despertado a su lado esta mañana —reveló Gustav con una sonrisa enigmática—. Lo primero que me dijo luego de que le di los buenos días fue: “Muero de sed, dame agua”, y después ni se dignó a darme las gracias.

—Pero hice _algo_ más para mostrarme agradecida por tu amabilidad —replicó Georgie, lamiéndose la punta del labio superior y revelando sin más de qué se trataba—, y hasta donde entendí no te pareció malo.

—Ugh, es demasiado temprano para imaginarlos… así —se quejó Tom, torciendo la boca en una mueca igual que si le hubieran dado a beber más licor polaco.

Y como prueba de lo terrible que era, la botella todavía descansaba intacta sobre la barra de la cocina, a un lado de otra infinidad de envases vacíos que ponían en manifiesto la juerga que había tenido lugar la noche anterior y hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando por fin el primero de ellos cayó noqueado.

Ese había sido Gustav, que acostumbrado a ser una gallina no había resistido más allá de las cinco de la mañana se había llevado consigo a Georgie y puesto punto y aparte al festejo. Antes de eso, el baterista sólo tenía memoria de haber participado en varias rondas de verdad o reto en los que ambas parejas revelaron asuntos íntimos y escabrosos al por mayor, y fueron benevolentes con los desafíos porque ebrios y torpes, lo menos que querían era una visita el hospital más cercano y tener que dar explicaciones de sus tonterías.

En suma, una despedida de solteros bastante más decente de lo que se auguraba en un inicio cuando salieron con dirección al bar y luego al club de strippers, por lo que Gustav estaba agradecido, y sospechaba que Georgie era de la misma opinión que él.

Si bien los gemelos se quedaron un par de horas más para repostar fuerzas y ayudar a limpiar el desorden de la noche anterior, se retiraron temprano para darles tiempo a Gustav y a Georgie de volver a sus planes de boda y a Klaus, quien Franziska dejó de pasada y se prendió de la bajista como un koala bebé a su madre koala.

—Alguien aquí tiene un favorito —dijo Bill dejándose atrapar un dedo por la manita de Klaus—, ¿o debería de ser favorita?

—Bah, nos quiere por igual —refunfuñó Gustav, que con todo a ratos se sentía porque Klaus en verdad tenía una preferencia por Georgie que él encontraba dañina a sus sentimientos de padre primerizo.

—Será diferente cuando tengan la parejita y sea niña —opinó Tom de la nada—. Entonces Gustav será ‘papito’ y sabrás lo que es ser su consentido.

—Oh no, alto ahí en este mismo instante —puso pausa Georgie a esa idea antes de que se asentara en Gustav—. Es muy pronto para hablar de un segundo bebé cuando apenas he podido deshacerme de los kilos que gané en el primer embarazo, así que ni hablar. No habrá más bebés al menos por una larga temporada, no antes de que Klaus entre a la escuela por lo menos

—Sí, eso —se le unió Gustav aunque con un tono de voz menos contundente.

A escondidas de ellos, los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de reojo que ponía en duda aquella afirmación, pero como habían aprendido a la mala a no meterse en los que no eran sus asuntos (la mayor parte del tiempo al menos), se guardaron para sí lo que pensaban al respecto.

Bajo la promesa de verse al día siguiente en sus mejores galas para la boda, apenas cerrar la puerta Gustav exhaló un largo suspiro contenido y se dirigió al sofá, en donde se dejó caer con desgana, tan recargado en el respaldo que era casi como estar acostado.

—¿Ya tan pronto y cansado? —Le chanceó Georgie al ocupar la plaza que quedaba a su lado, y con Klaus todavía prendido de su torso, arrullándolo para que durmiera su siesta vespertina.

—Cansado no, sólo… Uhm…

Gustav volvió a suspirar, pero a diferencia de antes en donde se denotaba el alivio de volver a estar a solas con su familia, esta vez cargó con reminiscencias de nostalgia.

—¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos con lo de la boda? —Adivinó Georgie erróneamente, y la impresión hizo que Gustav se atragantara con su saliva y le costara desmentirla.

—¡Jo-...! ¡N-No! ¡Pero por qué dices eso! ¡Claro que no! —Alcanzó a decir entre carraspeos y toses ahogadas en las que sentía que se le colapsaban los pulmones y cualquier malentendido podía ser posible.

Pero en lugar de dejarle con la palabra en la boca y no darle oportunidad de explicase antes de ser ella quien le pusiera punto final a sus planes de boda, Georgie aguardó paciente a que Gustav se recuperara, y cuando se hizo patente que éste iba a necesitar un poco de agua y amagó el levantarse, éste le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y se negó a soltarla ir.

A falta de capacidad para verbalizar sus deseos, Gustav denegó repetidas veces con la cabeza, hasta que preocupada Georgie se desasió de él y sujetando a Klaus con una mano por el trasero, se encargó con la otra de acudir a su lado con un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de agua y le indicó que bebiera despacio.

—No te atragantes, que lo peor sería quedarme viuda sin siquiera haberme casado —dijo Georgie, acariciándole la espalda en movimientos circulares igual que hacía con Klaus cuando tenía gases, y Gustav comprobó que su técnica en verdad funcionaba.

Recuperado de su repentino atragantamiento, Gustav se giró a Georgie, y con rotundidad reveló que lo discurría por su mente.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que no estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti en el altar, porque lo estoy, y mucho. No he pensado en nada más desde hace días.

—¿Pero? —Lanzó la bajista la pregunta del millón.

—Pero… Me ha dado por reflexionar del largo y enrevesado camino que hemos recorrido. No con arrepentimiento, sino con… temor. Porque nunca fue fácil, y requerimos de cada pequeño y gran tropiezo para llegar a este punto de nuestras vidas, con Klaus y una boda inminente a pesar de que por muchos años creímos que no sería posible, y… me aterra imaginar cuán sencillo habría sido tomar otras decisiones, otros atajos, y no vivir este instante.

—Quizá tú seguirías con Bianca y yo con Henning, ¿es lo que quieres decir?

—Exacto. Que en una realidad alterna nuestro autocontrol fuera más fuerte que nuestro instinto y deseo, por lo que resistimos, y entonces Klaus…

—Klaus está aquí, Gus —murmuró Georgie, besando al bebé en la coronilla—. Y tú también estás aquí, conmigo. Estamos juntos. Pero sé a qué te refieres… Yo también pienso a veces en eso, y siento como si unas manos invisibles me estrujaran el corazón. No es agradable, y por eso no lo hago seguido.

—Es masoquismo puro —coincidió Gustav, acompañando luego aquella frase con otro suspiro—. No me malentiendas, estoy feliz, tanto que podría salir a la calle gritando de emoción que me voy a casar con mi primer amor, pero para mí es sólo… Todavía no consigo asimilarlo. Tendremos una boda, ¿pero cuáles serán los cambios si ni siquiera vas a aceptar mi apellido? Ya de antes vivíamos juntos, ya de antes teníamos a Klaus.

—¿Estás diciendo que no le ves sentido a casarnos?

—No. Lo que digo es que no se siente como un cambio radical. Es más bien una formalidad, porque ahora más que nunca es que tengo claro que eres mía, pero eres para mí, y que no está en mis planes perderte. Boda o no, el compromiso es real.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Georgie sonrió. —Si esos son tus votos…

—No, mis votos son “amarte, respetarte, a ti, a nuestros hijos, y envejecer juntos y felices”. Franny me entregó un puñado de tarjetas para que los escribiera, pero no fui capaz de pensar en más. Me dije que tenían que bastar los objetivos más grandes, y permitir que el destino juegue con los detalles.

—En todo caso… me gusta. Es simple y llano, sin adornos superfluos, justo como tú.

—Y… ¿También has escrito tus votos?

—No, pero los he memorizado y… “Puedo vivir sin ti, pero elijo no hacerle; elijo amarte y ser feliz”.

—¿Es todo?

—Es todo —sonrió Georgie—. Tampoco quería ser una de esas novias que rompe a llorar durante la ceremonia y estropea su maquillaje. Natalie me mataría si arruino su trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Es lo más probable y-…

En brazos de Georgie, Klaus soltó de pronto una flatulencia que de cualquier modo le aguó los ojos a la bajista, por lo que fue necesario dejarse de momentos románticos para subir a su cuarto y hacerle un cambio de pañal que pudo catalogarse como procesamiento de desechos peligrosos, puesto que desde que el bebé había cumplido los seis meses y empezaron a agregar a su dieta otros alimentos además de la leche materna los resultados no habían sido óptimos.

—Ese puré de guisantes del que me habló Franziska sí que es visible —masculló Georgie, limpiándole a Klaus el trasero con toallitas húmedas y un gesto de ofensa por lo que un ser humano tan pequeñito y tierno era capaz de conseguir sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Es normal que sea tan… verde? —Inquirió Gustav, que encargado de librarse del pañal sucio, no podía dejar de examinarlo con mezclas iguales de asombro y asco.

—Lo es si te comes tres platos —dijo Georgie, que para entonces ya le había colocado el nuevo pañal a Klaus y de vuelta respiraba por la nariz y no por la boca—. Hola, pequeñín. ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres dormir una siesta, eh? Tus ojitos dicen que sí.

Por respuesta, Klaus se comportó accesible cuando Georgie lo cargó de vuelta y juntos se fueron a sentar en la mecedora de segunda mano que habían adquirido con el fin de servirle como sitio fijo de amamantar y para procurarle el sueño.

Apenas Georgie le acercó el pezón a Klaus cuando éste empezó a mamar con energía, y por espacio de los siguientes quince minutos comió hasta saciarse. En el ínterin bajó Gustav por una botella de agua para Georgie, que la bajista bebió hasta la mitad de golpe y en resto en sorbitos. Mientras tanto, Klaus no tardó en quedar laxo, y su respiración acompasarse. Las últimas succiones que hizo sin apenas fuerzas y adormilado sirvieron como señal para que Georgie le apartara el pezón de los labios y se cubriera mientras Gustav recibía al bebé en brazos y lo llevaba a su cuna, que de momento seguía siendo la caja de cartón semejante a las que entregaban en Finlandia, y que aunque muy criticada entre los miembros de su familia por su sencillez, seguía siendo la favorita de ambos.

Con el resto de la tarde por delante, Georgie propuso preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y ver una película mientras esperaban a la noche y con ello a la cuenta regresiva de aquel que por definición sería ‘el primer día del resto de sus vidas como marido y mujer’.

Retomando su conversación de antes con una vieja película alemana en blanco y negro desde la pantalla, Gustav fue quien resumió mejor por ambos su sentir compartido:

—No es exactamente para nosotros esta boda. Mamá a es quien más feliz se encuentra, y quien ha insistido con preparativos que jamás creí necesarios.

—Dímelo a mí —rió Georgie de buena gana—. ¿Una escultura de hielo en pleno diciembre? Es casi una burla para los invitados.

—Pero a la vez era un… requisito para que nos tomaran en serio. Hubiéramos podido seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo, criando a Klaus y a cualquier otro hijo o hija que viniera después, con mascotas, en vacaciones familiares, descubriendo juntos nuestras primeras canas y todo lo que viniera después… Pero para tus padres y los míos mantendrían su postura de que en cualquier momento volveríamos a separarnos y de por medio quedarían víctimas…

Klaus y su pequeño rostro sonriente en donde ya aparecían un par de dientes fue lo primero que ambos visualizaron, pero Maxi llegó en un honroso segundo lugar, pues aunque el pequeño perro negro le tenía devoción a Georgie como dueña absoluta, también reconocía a Gustav como figura de autoridad y confort, y a falta de la bajista, acudía con él para mimos en las orejas y en la barriguita peluda.

Si se separaban, serían ellos dos quienes más sufrirían, seguidos de un hijo y un perro que todavía no alcanzarían a entender la magnitud de un quiebre más, que sería el definitivo, por lo que tenían que esforzarse para hacer que su relación funcionara, y no cejar en su empeño.

—No somos perfectos juntos, cada uno tiene sus manías que el otro tolera y… a veces no. Pero somos de esa vieja generación que recomponía lo que dejaba de funcionar y se las ingeniaba para convivir con lo que no tenía solución; no tirábamos por la borda nuestro amor sólo porque un pequeño engranaje de todo el conjunto tuvo fallos —dijo Gustav, en una reflexión que vino a dar la explicación idónea de su tenacidad para mantenerse juntos a lo largo de los años y a pesar de los contratiempos.

Era que no se habían rendido, y habían buscado un punto medio de terreno neutral para hacer que sacrificio no fuera en vano.

Y mirando a Georgie a los ojos en la penumbra de la sala, con las cortinas abiertas y observando la tarde morir bajo nubes y nieve, comprendió que ella también lo _sabía_.

Estaban realmente juntos en ello.

 

A la mañana siguiente sorprendió Georgie a Gustav al tomarle una fotografía, que con su clic lo hizo despertar y saludar a la nueva mañana.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con voz gruesa por el sueño.

—Tomando una fotografía, duh.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque el fotógrafo que contratamos acaba de llamar para avisar que no podrá asistir a nuestra boda y…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Y en lugar de estresarme por ello —prosiguió Georgie sin inmutarse—, mejor decidí que lo hiciéramos nosotros por nuestra cuenta. No será nada profesional y puede que armar el álbum no sea tan divertido, pero de eso a nada…

Aunque en un inicio se mostró escéptico por la idea, Gustav tuvo que coincidir con ella que al menos paliaba un poco la asistencia de un fotógrafo profesional, y dado que a él en realidad sólo le importaban un par de escenas en particular (como la de la boda, con su familia, y otra con Klaus y Maxi en brazos), accedió de buena gana a que se hiciera como ella quería.

A un desayuno frugal de fruta y yogurt le siguió el timbre, que traía consigo a Franziska y a Natalie, quienes en conjunto se encargaron de peinar, maquillar y vestir a Georgie para la ceremonia.

Temerosa de la ocasional habladuría que se les pudiera escapar a cualquiera en la familia, Georgie había optado por olvidarse del vestido hasta el suelo y repleto de tul para enfocarse en una pieza hasta la rodilla, con el pecho, hombros y espalda recubierto en encaje, mangas en tres cuartos, y vaporoso en la pieza inferior, de color más crema que blanco, y acompañado con zapatos color champagne que combinaban con un diminuto bolso a juego. Natalie supo arreglarle el cabello con un recogido diagonal que resaltaba sus facciones, y en cuanto al maquillaje se decantó por simplicidad y elegancia, siendo lo más destacado un delineado del mismo color que los zapatos y el bolso, que además destacaban el verde de sus ojos y le hacían tener una mirada felina.

—¡Pero mírate! —Exclamó Georgie cuando terminaron con ella y descubrió a Gustav observándola con su traje negro ya listo a excepción de la corbata de moño que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo del pañuelo—. ¡Luces-…!

—Oh no, esas son mis líneas —le interrumpió Gustav al recibirla en brazos y besarla en la mejilla para no arruinar el carmín que recién le había aplicado Natalie—. Y te ves espectacular.

Antes de que pudieran charlar más, Franziska les regañó por romper con la tradición de que el novio no debía encontrarse con la novia antes de la ceremonia, pero entonces Klaus lloriqueó desde el portabebés, y Georgie señaló que lo suyo no había sido precisamente ceñirse a esos mandatos y les había ido bien, así que seguirían así por un rato más, creando para sí nuevas reglas en lugar de seguir las de los demás, que por descontado habían demostrado en el pasado ser desastrosas para sus intereses personales.

Antes que después la pequeña casa se fue llenando de familia y amigos íntimos que estarían presentes durante la ceremonia, y poco antes de mediodía partieron en grupo hacia el hotel donde se celebraría la recepción, y en donde ya los esperaba la juez para oficiar la ceremonia.

La boda en sí le resultó a Gustav de lo más anodina. Aceptar a Georgie de manos de Robert, asentir aquí, decir ‘acepto’ después, entregar anillos, cumplir con el protocolo y… Besar a la novia, para lo cual sintió el corazón acelerársele igual que un auto de carreras, y apenas si atinó a unir sus labios con Georgie antes de que la ceremonia llegara a su fin.

Sin pajes, con apenas un padrino y una madrina, que por comodidad resultaron ser Frederick y Franziska, y el plus de tener el lugar de la fiesta a un par de metros, la transición de lo solemne a lo divertido ocurrió con un chasquido de dedos.

Los primeros en acercarse a felicitarlos fueron sus padres, seguido de otros miembros de la familia, y luego amistades variadas, en donde quedaron los Kaulitz al final, y temiendo por un momento incómodo fue que Gustav se preparó para un seco apretón de manos que en realidad no ocurrió, puesto que Tom le envolvió en un varonil abrazo, mientras que Bill se encogió para abrazarlo con gran efusión y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

—¿Lo dices en serio o…?

—De todo corazón —dijo éste, trazándose una cruz sobre el pecho—. Se lo merecen después de todo por lo que han pasado.

Con Georgie tuvieron las mismas atenciones, y porque querían recordar ese momento para la posteridad, le pidieron a la primera persona que pasó que les tomara una fotografía de ellos cuatro con sus mejores sonrisas.

De nueva cuenta, la fiesta, con la comida, los brindis, el baile de los novios, y también la infinidad de discursos le parecieron a Gustav como vistos a través del agua, puesto que los escuchaba y estaba presente, pero a la vez era como si su fuera su cuerpo quien permaneciera ahí, y su alma la que flotara por el recinto sin sentirse conectado a nada excepto a Georgie, a quien apenas le podía quitar de encima los ojos.

«Mía. Mía. Mía. Por fin mía…», fue el pensamiento recurrente que le atacó durante la velada, y cuando por último llegó el momento de dar por concluido el evento y despedirse de los invitados, un ramalazo eléctrico le sacudió desde su núcleo y por poco le hizo romper en llanto.

—En verdad nos casamos, ¿verdad? ¿No es un sueño? —Le susurró a Georgie al oído, y en lugar de alarmarse por las muchas horas que le había tomado asimilarlo, Georgie sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No, es real. Tan real como… la vida que nos espera juntos. Habrá tiempo para una larga colección de aniversarios y fechas especiales.

—Con hijos y mascotas…

—Oh, ¿Franziska te lo dijo?

—¿Franziska me dijo qué? —Inquirió Gustav, que de pronto atrapó a Georgie con una expresión de pánico.

Su primera idea fue que estaba embarazada, de vuelta estaba esperando un bebé, y aunque la noción de ello por poco le hizo atragantarse con la lengua, se repuso con facilidad.

—¿Estás…?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Diox… —Rió Georgie, atrayendo las miradas de quienes les rodeaban y les dedicaron miradas de extrañeza—. Ya sé que acordamos no regalarnos nada por la boda, pero no pude resistirme. Franziska tiene una amiga del trabajo cuyo esposo se dedica de tiempo completo a un refugio de animales. Pues hace un par de semanas recibieron una labrador embarazada, y pensé que sería buena idea adoptar una cría para ti. En especial porque son de color chocolate…

—Como Lukas —musitó Gustav, quien tenía años de duelo por aquel perro grande y bonachón que había pertenecido a su familia desde que tenía uso de la razón, y que con su fallecimiento mientras él se encontraba en una de sus primeras giras, había dejado un agujero imposible de llenar.

—La decisión final es tuya —dijo Georgie—, tanto si estás listo como si no lo estás, yo aceptaré lo que elijas.

Sin proponérselo, Gustav se imaginó con un cachorro en brazos y disfrutando por segunda vez en la vida la delicia de una mascota propia que respondiera a sus órdenes. Porque Maxi era genial, y entre los dos se había establecido un vínculo especial, pero Maxi era de Georgie, y entre ellos dos no había cabida para Gustav. En cambio si adoptaba a ese pequeño cachorro del que le hablaba Georgie… Con facilidad podía él fantasear con largos paseos al atardecer, jugar con la pelota a lanzársela y luego a hacer que se la trajera, a que Klaus creciera con él igual que había sido su caso con Lukas, y que con ello se formara un lazo indestructible. Todo ello cruzó su mente en una fracción de segundo, y aunque estaba consciente de que también tendrían que lidiar con charquitos de pipí, el jardín destrozado por los agujeros, y caras cuentas del veterinario, al menos durante el primer año, sabía que valdría la pena.

—Lo quiero —declaró Gustav con una amplia sonrisa—. Y gracias por ese regalo, es el mejor.

Satisfecha, Georgie aceptó el beso apasionado con el que se lo demostró.

 

La luna de miel quedó aplazada para la siguiente semana, pues antes tenían que cumplir con un compromiso profesional al presentarse en vivo en un concierto multitudinario que tuvo lugar en Berlín y en donde eran una de las tantas bandas invitadas.

Su salida de Magdeburg vino acompañada de Stefan, quien de buena gana aceptó unírseles para los días que estuvieran en la ciudad para cuidar de Klaus mientras Gustav y Georgie tenían que cumplir con su agenda.

—No sé qué haríamos sin Stefan a estas alturas —comentó Georgie apenas terminaron su presentación y bajaron del escenario para beber algo caliente y reponerse del viento frío que helaba en el exterior.

Con la siguiente banda invitada ya tocando, Gustav se acercó a su oído para decir: —Y espera a que Klaus empiece a moverse por su cuenta. Bill va a ser el primero en quejarse cuando estemos de gira y Klaus le pase gateando entre las piernas, o que luego corriendo lo tumbe de esos zancos que pretende llamar zapatos.

—Oh, muero de ganas por ver eso.

—Y hablando de morir de ganas, ¿ya viste la cara de Bill cuando Tom abrazó a Ria? Pensé por un segundo que sería capaz de jalarle el cabello y empezar una de esas peleas de gatas que no se ven desde el Gymnasium.

Camuflando su risa con tos, Georgie se giró en dirección a una esquina tras bambalinas para apreciar a ese grupo de tres que conversaba en aparente civilidad, pero no había que ser ningún genio para ver la fuerza con la que Bill sujetaba su taza de café y la rigidez de su mandíbula para comprender que estaba furioso, y no era para menos...

Sus planes de pasar unas fiestas decembrinas en familia se habían ido al garete cuando Ria se les unió de improviso, y ya que Simone al igual que Gordon y el resto del mundo tenían entendido que la chica era la novia oficial de Tom, por lo que la acogieron en su casa como una más de ellos, incluso si su noviazgo con Tom tenía la misma fortaleza que un avión de papel surcando el cielo en medio de una tormenta.

Pero ya que no era asunto suyo, y además no les iba el rollo de juzgar a otros en cuanto a medidas de protección porque ellos mismos habían hecho cosas peores, Gustav y Georgie se callaron de opinar.

Era mejor así.

 

Su luna de miel incluyó rentar para el primer fin de semana de enero una cabaña a las afueras de Magdeburg y ahí, sin contacto con el mundo exterior, teléfonos apagados y sin conexión de internet, evadirse de terceros. Con un cierto dolor por la separación, habían accedido a dejar a Klaus con Franziska por espacio de esos tres días y dos noches que pasarían fuera de la ciudad, y aunque la despedida implicó llanto y ansiedad, también resultó ser un alivio cuando llegaron a su destino y descubrieron que la calefacción era tan buena como para pasearse por la cabaña desnudos y sin pasar frío.

Tras encender la chimenea, Gustav y Georgie no perdieron tiempo en tender frente al fuego una manta con relleno de plumas de ganso y lentamente hacer el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

Y en cierto modo lo era, porque después de la boda su itinerario había estado hasta el tope de sus capacidades, y apenas podían reponer el tiempo perdido.

También fue la primera vez después del parto que Georgie pudo tener un orgasmo en compañía de Gustav, y ello orilló a una segunda vez sobre la misma manta, pero con un cambio de posición en donde la bajista se montó sobre Gustav y lo cabalgó igual que a un pony de feria, según las palabras de éste cuando al terminar y permanecer abrazados se quejó en broma de sentirse como un objeto sexual.

Sólo entonces recordó éste que en su apuro por estar a solas habían olvidado los condones, pero antes de que entrara en pánico, Georgie le tranquilizó con un beso en los labios.

—No te preocupes. Esta semana fui de visita con mi doctora y me implantaron el DIU.

—¿Dolió?

—No, pero fue incómodo. Y puedo jurar que todavía lo siento clavado en lo más hondo. Ideas mías, supongo… pero ya lo cambiaré cuando deje de amamantar a Klaus y vuelva a la píldora.

Acordada una pausa para reabastecerse en alimentos y líquidos, comieron entre los dos un poco de fruta y volvieron a su cama improvisada, donde de nueva cuenta hicieron el amor y durmieron un par de horas de siesta sin llegar a soltarse del todo.

Aquel fue un fin de semana de reconectar, descubrirse, y volver a enamorarse, pues aunque afuera reinaba un crudo invierno típico de Alemania, el calor que se vivía dentro de la cabaña les permitió amarse sin reparos en donde les viniera la gana, aderezando sus sesiones de amor con conversaciones, algunas superficiales, otras en silencio (donde la comunicación no verbal reinaba), y otras donde los temas a tratar eran para romper huesos y volverlos a soldar.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que llegados a este momento, después de la boda, habríamos llegado a un final de algún tipo.

—¿Pero no fue el caso? —Preguntó Georgie, con su cabeza sobre los muslos de Gustav y dejándose acariciar por éste el cabello.

—No. ¡Caray, no! Todavía no tenemos ni treinta años de edad. ¿Qué clase de final sería ese? Pero por supuesto, cuando tenía doce y te vi por primera vez la sola idea de llegar a esta edad me hacía pensar en rodillas malas y canas por doquier.

—Pues tu rodilla derecha no está lo que se dice nueva, chasquea al menor esfuerzo —le chanceó Georgie, que sabía bien el desgaste al que Gustav la sometía tras la batería. Nada grave, al menos nada de cuidado todavía, pero sí que a la vuelta de dos décadas más vendría y le mordería el trasero.

—Quizá no, pero tampoco estamos acabados. Todavía queda que Klaus dé sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, llevarlo al kindergarten, luego a su graduación del Gymnasium…

—Eso si no es como nosotros y decide que la escuela puede esperar como segunda opción después de la música…

—Mi punto es que… —Gustav detuvo sus dedos y clavó la vista en Georgie—. No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, hasta aquí. Franny una vez me dijo algo como “todo saldrá bien al final, y si no es así, es que todavía no es el final”, pero en parte se equivocó. Ya te tengo a ti, pero la vida seguirá por lo menos por medio siglo más.

—Eres realmente optimista al imaginarte de casi ochenta años, pero… Seh —coincidió Georgie con él, acurrucándose más en su regazo antes de continuar—. Pero Franny olvidó algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Que la vida sigue hasta el final, y este no es ningún final. Si así lo fuera, entonces jamás habría aceptado casarme contigo… ¡Ouch! —Chilló cuando Gustav le clavó un dedo en las costillas.

—No seas cruel.

—Oh, no seas bobo tú también. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Uhm… —Gustav se encogió de hombros, y con vergüenza admitió—. Tú sabes, ese ‘y vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas’ que viene acompañando como cierre los cuentos de hadas. Tú y yo en dicha perpetua, por los siglos de los siglos y amén si es que tu rollo es ese. No… esto.

—¿Esto?

—Esto. Más de lo mismo. Y no lo digo como queja; amo nuestra vida juntos, pero el lunes que volvamos por Klaus a casa de Fran y volvamos a la nuestra, todo seguirá igual, excepto que ante la ley seremos marido y mujer y en los dedos cargaremos un anillo. Pero además de eso, ¿qué cambia? Pues nada.

—Suena casi… fútil cuando lo dices así.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, si es así como piensas, prefiero saberlo y no que me lo ocultes. Además… No eres el único que se siente así.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! Una historia de amor tan enrevesada como la tuya y la mía merecía un final trágico, a veces lo creo, pero me alegro que no fuera así. Prefiero mil y una veces casarme contigo y mudarme a los suburbios a criar hijos y mascotas que esa otra opción. Perderte del todo habría sido perderme a mí en absoluto.

—Pero aquí estamos…

—Y éste no es ningún final, ¿verdad? Todavía tenemos cuerda para el rato.

—Supongo…

—Gus… —Fue el turno de Georgie en pincharle el costado.

—Mientras sigas conmigo, esto puede seguir y seguir por siempre.

Satisfecha, Georgie exhaló. —Y seguirá.

Y prueba de ello era que apenas estaban empezando el año y también su vida de casados, a la que le faltaban aventuras por compartir.

Juntos. Por fin juntos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
